


Through Time and Space

by gnomi



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomi/pseuds/gnomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Santana's long-held secret help Adam understand his place in Kurt's life?</p><p>Spoilers through 4x15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> This story wouldn't leave me alone. So I'm inflicting it on the world. Also contains possible spoilers for Doctor Who (2005) through the middle of Series 7. Unbetaed; I'm flying by the seat of my pants on this one.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at gnomerino.tumblr.com.

_April 2011_

Santana Lopez had a secret. 

It wasn't something she was *ashamed* of, exactly, but it wasn't something she was going to broadcast to the world. She had too much to protect, too much to lose in the social mud pit that was William McKinley High School. She'd told Britt one night when they were sharing lady kisses in Santana's bed, and she thought Kurt might have his suspicions, but Kurt had just spent months in the enemy camp at Dalton, so his motivations were still a bit suspect. 

When people visited her house, she made sure to put away any telltale paraphernalia. Sometimes she told herself it was Lima, not New York, and so people might not even recognize anything she left out. And if asked she could come up with a million excuses or deflections. 

She almost put it on her shirt for Schuester's ridiculous Glee club assignment, though she couldn't truly say she believed it was something she was *born* with. Though it clearly happened early in her life. But still within the protected cocoon of the New Directions she couldn't bring herself to reveal the information so publicly.

But it was really hard. The timing was ridiculous; she'd been waiting literally since Christmas, and then she had gotten online as soon as she could to see what her friends on Tumblr were saying. It was safe online; she could be much more open about things, since to her knowledge none of her online friends knew who she was in real life. They understood her, understood *this*, more than any of her in-person friends ever could.

Because Santana Lopez was a closet Whovian.

She had gone through her Nine/Rose phase, then her Nine/Rose/Jack phase, then her Ten/Jack phase. She was now solidly a Jack/Ianto shipper, but she knew that was a world of pain, so her headcanon left them in Season 2 of Torchwood and just reveled in their screen-canon love. She loved the Tenth doctor with such a passion that she at first joined in the Eleven hate before Matt Smith had even filmed one scene. But she found herself falling in love with Rory, and from there everyone else came to grow on her. She laughed and cried with them, following them to the Pandorica and beyond. 

And yet she didn't tell anyone.

##########

_February 2013_

God damn it.

She'd protected her secret for so long, and now a snowstorm and Lady Hummel's toss-away toy had caused her to completely blow her cover.

"So where are you from, Doctor Who?" she hears herself asking. He's been in the Bushwick loft since right before the snow started, so going on about 10 hours at this point, and it's driving her crazy. His accent isn't right for any of the Doctors, and while she knows that Nine is from the North and Ten speaks with a BBC accent because the actor isn't even from England, Adam sounds like the Doctor sounds in her brain. And so it just slipped out.

To his credit, Boytoy doesn't say anything right away, nor does he say anything during the first part of the movie. But after her speech after "Come What May" -- and she refuses to apologize for any of it, not for telling everyone about Kurt and Blaine hooking up at Schue's fiasco of a non-wedding nor for telling them what she thought of Brody -- and after the power went out the first time, Adam sidles up to her in the kitchen.

"This guy, Blaine. Is he..."

"None of your business," Santana says, but it's a knee-jerk reaction. She's so used to protecting Kurt in her subtle or not-so-subtle ways.

"No, I think he really is," Adam counters, and Santana grudgingly has to admit he's right. At her nod, Adam continues. "Kurt and he... was it..."

"Be clear on this. Blaine is Kurt's destiny, and for all that I really don't believe in that crap," anymore, she didn't say, "Lady Hummel and Plasticman? They're it for each other. Yeah, Plasticman screwed up, big time, and Kurt's not letting him wiggle out of paying for that. But the two of them? You'll never get between them for long." She used to think she had that. But then... She shook her head; that was not a path she was going down right now.

"So this Blaine, he's, what? The River Song to Kurt's Doctor? Nah, that's more tragic than I could wish on him. Maybe the Rose to Kurt's Alterna-Doctor?" The second is an obscure enough reference that Santana thinks that Adam is feeling her out rather than mocking her.

But she's been thinking about this for a while, though she never thought she'd vocalize it. But there's something intimate about the darkness of the powerless apartment that makes her say, "Kurt is Rory to Blaine's Amy. He'd protect Blaine for a thousand years, even if he treated Kurt like shit once in a while. He'd follow Blaine through time and space to be together, even knowing he'd have to give up the life he knows to do so. And Blaine would wait for Kurt on Apalapucia, enduring loneliness and fighting Handbots if there was even a hope of getting Kurt back."

"So I don't have a chance, then, do I?" It wasn't really a question.

"I'll tell you honestly, I don't think so." 

"I'm still going to try," Adam says. "If Kurt is willing."

The power flickered once, twice, and then came back on fully. The mood was suddenly broken.

"Well, you'll have to ask him," Santana says as Kurt walks into the kitchen.

"Hey, the power's back, do we want to try to watch more of the movie before it goes out again?" Kurt asks. "Ask me what?"

Adam looks flustered, so Santana covers for him, saying, "That's what he wanted to know -- if we were going to be subjected to more of the movie." It was lame, and Santana knew it, but Kurt must still be in his own head, because he completely missed any awkwardness.

"It's a great movie and you know it," Kurt says, heading back into the living area. Adam follows him, and Santana is left to herself again in the kitchen.

Maybe it's time, she thinks. Maybe she can bring out her TARDIS coffee mug or her Fourth Doctor scarf. New York Santana is not Lima Santana; it's time for her Regeneration.

END


End file.
